


Why is everyone’s so tall?

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Almost everyone finds it necessary to point out Emma’s height





	Why is everyone’s so tall?

Emma was distracted from ringing up a pre-order when Zoey let out a chuckle from the other side of the cafe. 

She peered around the side of the register to see what she was laughing at and gave her a questioning look. “What’s so funny?” 

“It’s nothing,” Zoey giggled. “Where do you stand when you’re serving customers?” 

Emma took a step to the right so she stood between the register and the coffee machine. “Here so I can see them. Why are you asking?” 

“Do you know where I stand?” Zoey asked. 

Emma rolled her eyes and tossed her head back. “God, if this is one of those ‘how well do you know your friends’ quiz things, Zoey I’m trying to put an order through.” 

“Ask me where I stand, Emma,” Zoey demanded this time, already prancing over towards the counter.

“Fine Zoey, where do you stand?” Emma stepped aside to give Zoey room. 

“Right here,” she placed her hands on either side of the register. 

“Cool, now can I get back to work?” Emma asked. “This delivery is due in an hour.” 

“You’re just rushing to get it done because it’s at your boyfriend’s place.” 

Emma grimaced. “Paul’s on a business meeting today. He won’t even be there. I’m just trying to get the order done because I’m a good employee.” 

“Sure, whatever,” Zoey nodded her along to hurry her up. “But do you know why I stand behind the register?” Zoey asked. 

“Do I want to know?” Emma replied dryly, tapping her foot impatiently. 

“Just ask me why.” 

“Why do you stand there Zoey?” Emma groaned. 

Zoey gave her a sickly wide grin as if Emma had walked right into her trap. “Because I can see over the top.” 

Emma scoffed. “Not my fault the counter is obscenely high. Piss off Zoey. I’m going to go restock the take away cups.” She turned on her heel to the break room. 

She stood on the tips of her toes to reach up and tug at the plastic packaging of the cups and drag them off the shelf.

She had to take a step back to see if there was any more stock behind it.   
She raised one eyebrow, she was sure there was more.   
She jumped up, brushing her finger tips across the top of the shelf to see if she could feel anything. 

“Need a hand?” Nora appeared over her shoulder, taking the refill cups off the top shelf and handing them down. 

Emma snatched the cups off her boss. “I could get it on my own.” 

Nora gave her a nod. “Sure you could’ve, but you were wasting time. I’ll get a step stool for the back room just for you.” 

——————————————————

“Coffee order for the peanut gallery,” Emma announced her own presence as she walked herself into the CCRP break room. 

“Took you long enough,” Ted grinned. “You only come fast when you want to see Paul or something? I’m insulted you aren’t racing to meet us!” Ted gestured between himself and Bill. 

“Don’t go hard on her,” Bill shot Emma an apologetic look. He rose from his chair to take the coffee’s from her. “Thanks for dropping these off Emma,” he gave her a tired smile.

As he was talking, Ted rose from his chair to stand by Bill. 

Emma had to take a small step back just to look up at both of them. “I was just gonna drop this off with Melissa and then I’m on my way out,” she raised the last cup of coffee she had with her. 

“Oh we’ll come, we have to drop off some papers with her!” Bill offered.

But as they started walking Emma sighed, picking up her pace to keep up with their long strides. 

“We going to fast for you shortstuff?” Ted teased. “I think I could get to Melissa and back twice before you could even get there once.” 

Emma stuck her tongue out. “Shut up Ted.”

“You ever tried that thing where you wear roller skates and just hold onto someone’s sleeves?” Ted suggested. 

“I hate everything that comes out of your mouth,” Emma had to break into a small jog to stay ahead of Ted. 

Ted snorted. “Oh, don’t break a sweat there kid,” he even slowed down his pace to demonstrate how he would probably beat her there anyways.  
Bill laughed quietly at their banter but did nothing to step in. 

Emma continued at her pace until a sharp pain shot through her bad leg and she had to stop to check on it. “Aw fuck,” she cursed below her breath.

The distance she had covered in her light jog was eaten up by Ted and Bill’s single long stride.   
“You okay there, Em?” Bill asked, pausing by her side to check on her and she touched her bandages lightly. 

“Uh yeah I just-“ Ted however, had not stopped. “Hey! Get back here!” Emma snapped. 

“Sorry sweetheart, this is a race and I’m winning!” 

“What! Ugh, Bill hold Melissa’s drink!” She shoved it into Bill’s hands before legging it after Ted but there was no way she could catch up with him. 

Melissa looked up with surprise at the sound of Emma racing towards her and gave her a hesitant wave, waiting to see why she was running so fast.   
“Hi Ted,” she turned to her co worker who had already arrived. “Is she okay?” 

“Yeah, she’s just short.” He propped his arm up to rest it on her head the moment she reached the secretary’s desk.

Her shoulders slumped, she was fairly familiar with this gesture. “Fuck you,” she pushed his arm off her head. “Oh, Bill has your coffee,” Emma pointed her thumb over her shoulder. “I had to race Ted here.” 

“Aww, thanks Em. Sorry you didn’t win,” Melissa frowned, leaning over her counter to grab her coffee off Bill as he approached. “You’re really fast! It’s just that Ted is really tall.” 

———————————————————

“I think I fucked up my leg today,” Emma sighed as she pulled up a seat in Hidgens’ lab. “I was running. I had to beat Ted in a race.” 

“Oh dear,” Hidgens laughed to himself. 

“What’re you laughing for?” Emma bit back quickly. Not in the mood for any more comments about her height. 

“You’re just very competitive,” he answered. “Sit up on the table, I’ll have a look.” 

Emma always loved a chance to sit up on a table rather than a chair. She knew herself that it was the added height she liked, but she wasn’t going to admit that out loud. 

Emma started unwrapping the bandages as Hidgens prepared for the examination but he let out a worried gasp and squinted. 

“Does it look bad?” 

“No, it’s just-“ he looked like he was going to kneel over but straightened his back again. “I have to lean over if I’m standing, but you’re too tall if I kneel.” 

Emma gritted her teeth. “What do you mean?” 

“Could you sit sit back down on the chair for me please dear?” 

Emma grimaced, crossing her arms. “No,” she spat back. 

Hidgens blinked, taken by surprise. “No?” 

“Maybe you should just-“ She grumbled and screwed up her face in search for the right words. “You should just get shorter.”

Hidgens clapped a hand to his forehead with a tired laugh. “Emma. We know you can’t grow smaller. Can you just sit down for me?” 

Emma huffed before begrudgingly sitting back down in her seat. 

Hidgens knelt over to examine the stitches and gave a simple nod. “No, nothing looks to bad.” He touched the stitches lightly, bit his lip but then shook his head. “You’ll be just fine. Let’s put some new bandages on shall we?”

Emma nodded. “Where are they? I’ll grab them.” 

“Sorry. I had to use some last night, I put them on the top shelf. I’ll grab them.” 

“You don’t think I can reach?” 

Hidgens gave her a surprised look. “Oh, uh...” 

“Which shelf? I’ll grab them.” She was somewhat desperate to redeem herself after the morning’s shelf incident. 

“Up there with the first aid kit,” he pointed to a cabinet on the other side of the lab.

Emma’s jaw dropped. It was probably high enough that even Hidgens’ had to reach a bit. “You know, I have bandages at home. I won’t take any of yours.”

“Do you want me to get them for you?” Hidgens held a concerned hand to his chin. 

“No. It’s fine. I’m leaving now anyways.”

“What? I thought you needed a hand revising recombinant plasmids?”  
“No, nope. It’s fine. I’ll figure out what recombinant plasmids are about. Paul’ll be home soon, I have to go get dinner started. I have to leave.” 

Hidgens gave her a quick hug goodbye. “You’re cooking dinner for him tonight?”

“Yeah, he’ll be home late he was at a business meeting today. Goodbye Hidgens. I’ll take care of it myself!” 

———————————————————

Emma’s leg felt strange without it’s usual covering of bandages to hide the scar. 

She wanted it wrapped up as soon as possible which was hard considering Paul was the third person today to have put something too high up on the shelf. 

The first aid kit was high, but he had learnt his lesson after the last time he accidentally left it on the top shelf and fortunately if she stretched she would probably be able to grab it. 

She tested out that theory, reaching out her arm until her fingers brushed the shelf, she could just touch the corner of the first aid kit but needed that bit of extra leverage to hold it.

She grunted as she balanced on the tip of her toes, her thumb securing around the back of the case.

But before she could gain her first victory of the day she felt a pair of strong hands lift her up off the ground.

“Need a hand?” Paul’s comforting voice came from behind her. 

“I could’ve done it on my own,” Emma told him. 

“Yeah, you had your hand on it,” Paul told her without questioning. “I just wanted to surprise you.” 

“Aw Paul,” Emma chuckled as Paul placed her down on the kitchen table.

“Need a hand with your leg?” 

Emma handed him the bandages from the brief case. “How’s was your business meeting?” 

Paul rolled his eyes. “Boring. Lame. Nothing fun about being in a meeting all day. You?” 

“Long day but I got shit done I guess,” she watched Paul’s careful handiwork as he gently wrapped up her thigh. “I fucked up my leg racing Ted though so Hidgens had to check it out.” 

“Well it doesn’t look too bad,” Paul declared as his fingers ran along her inner thigh to tie up the bandages. “Good to go!” 

“Thank you babe,” Emma hopped down from the table and wrapped her hands around Paul’s arm, standing on the tips of her toes to try and give Paul a kiss. 

“What’re you doing?” Paul snickered, looking down at her. 

Emma let out a whine, dropping back down onto her feet and letting go of Paul’s shoulder. “I get it! I get it! I’m short! But you could at least make it easier for me to kiss you!” She balled her hands into fists and pouted.

“Aw, Em!” Paul gave her an understanding smile. “You’re upset about that?” 

“Yes!” Emma nodded incredulously. “Why are there so many tall people! Just get down here so I can kiss you!” She grabbed onto his tie with the intent of levering herself up but instead yanked him down. 

He let out a surprised and strangled noise at the swift movement but she silenced him by leaning up for a kiss.   
His arms wrapped around her back, one hand against her head to hold her close. 

When Emma broke away from the kiss she let go of his tie and wiped her hands down on her shorts, letting out a relieved sigh. “That’s better.” 

“Better?”

“I just want one victory today, and that was a pretty good one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fr if anyone happens to know anything abt recombinant plasmids please enlighten me I’m so confused


End file.
